Masked Man
by Teppen
Summary: Naruto is a prince who craves freedom, but it seems nearly impossible to obtain. So when he stumbles upon a mysterious, masked traveler he makes sure to take the chance. Soon he finds the dangers of he's been warned of are in fact true and has nowhere to hide. SasuNaru. Possible Mpreg.


**Note: I'm horrible at keeping things dramatic. Deal with it.**

**Naruto: 16**

**Disclaimer: If I owned Naruto, would I be here right now?**

**Enjoy.**

* * *

I sat outside on the church steps as I did usually. My cloak covered every inch of my body successfully, proven by the way people just ignored me as they walked by. But to my displeasure it didn't last very long. I heard the clacks of horse shoes hit the ground, approaching me.

"Naruto-sama." I heard my care taker say. I lifted my head and pursed my lips. Passersby stopped dead in their tracks and kneeled. I shook my head in distaste.

"Yes." Standing up, I dusted off my cloak, walked over to the horse, and climbed onto it's back. I wrapped my arms around him and sighed.

"Naruto-sama, you must refrain from doing such careless acts."

"I know Iruka, I know." I reassured him. With another sighed I looked up. "I'm sorry."

"I'm not the one you should be apologizing to." Iruka said. I pursed my lips again. Sensing how tense I became Iruka chuckled.

"You shouldn't worry too much Naruto-sama."

I knitted my eyebrows together. I let another sigh escape my mouth. "Naruto." I say. Iruka hummed in confusion.

"I told you to only call me Naruto. I don't like Naruto-_Sama_." A crooked smile appears on Iruka's face as he turned his head slightly towards me.

"I apologize, Naruto-sam… eto, Naruto." I smiled at him and laughed. Good ol' Iruka.

The horse galloped away to the castle. I felt myself cringe as we approached. Once there I quickly jumped off the horse and scurried inside the castle.

I walked to my father's library, his most favorite room. My father had quite an infatuation with literature. I did as well, but it doesn't measure to his love for the fine print. I shuffled my feet as I stood in the doorway.

"Naruto." My father calls from his seat. He takes off his glasses and beckons me toward him. Hesitantly, I comply. Now here I am, standing in front of my father. My eyebrows were knitted together and I clenched my fists.

"Yes Father." I replied. My father stared at me blankly before shaking his head and sighing.

"I'm sorry father, it's just that I felt like I was being suffocated. Always being inside this castle, never to be let outside. I-I-I just needed-"

"Naruto, calm down." He tells me. My father stands up, giving me a small smile. "I know how much you would like to go and experience the outside world, but there are dangers and these are the precautions that we must take."

"But father, that is based on some hunch."

"May be, but remember Naruto you are our only son that your mother and I love very much and the future of our country, we can't let anything happen to you."

"But father!"

"No buts Naruto."

I hung my head low with a scowl apparent on my face. "Now it's getting late, you should retire for the day."

Lifting my head, I nodded. Slowly I turned around and walked out of the library. As I walked my pace quickened. At some point, I didn't even realize it, I was running to the east wing of the castle. No one is supposed to go there, but as you can see, I don't usually follow the rules. Once there, I walked into a large room not before unlocking the door with my father's skeleton key.

Inside there were numerous shelves full of different documents. These are supposed to be secret documents about past events, conspiracies, wars, many things that have happened since the establishment of the Country of Sun. Though I wasn't exactly granted permission to be able to look through these files, I occasionally read some. If I'm going to be king one day, I might as well learn about things of the past now instead of later. Who knows when such information will be needed.

I walked over to one of the shelves. The files were organized in alphabetical order. I walked over to the "M" files and grabbed on of the files. This one file had to be one of my favorite historical events. It interested me far too much.

"Moon Country." I read to myself quietly. I read through the file quietly before looking at some pictures of the men Sun had lost during the war. What had interested me the most was the princes of the moon country. Apparently the two princes of Moon had gone missing during the war and most likely died since they were quite young at the time.

"Uchiha Sasuke. Uchiha Itachi."

The assassination of the King and Queen was a success. I pursed my lips at the thought. I knew this was only to protect the neighboring countries, but it gives me an odd feeling. Yes, I am fully aware that they were planning on attacking the neighboring countries for some reason. I stared at the pictures of the royal family of Moon. The queen, Uchiha Mikoto-sama was quite beautiful with her long black hair and porcelain skin. The king, Uchiha Fugaku-sama, even through the picture seemed like a cold man with that stern look on his face. I set those pictures down on the floor next to me and looked at the picture of the princes. The two were quite handsome. Itachi took after his father whereas Sasuke took after his mother. Suddenly I found myself staring intently at Sasuke's face. Though the two brothers were handsome, Sasuke had an exceptional beauty that left me in a daze. Sasuke had the most beautiful dark colored eyes I've ever seen. I then shook my head in attempt to rid of those odd thoughts. To think, I was losing my composure over a picture and a picture of a man at that.

"Naruto, sweetie." My mother called as she walked into the room. I froze in shock. Quickly I jerked my head towards the doorway.

"I knew you would be in here." She said. My mouth formed a warm smile as she walked over to me. My mother is just about the only person who knows about me coming up here. I wasn't lying when I said no one has given me permission to be up here. My mother never said I couldn't come up here to the East Wing.

My mother walked up to me and sat next to me. "Reading about Moon again." She said. I simply nodded my head and gave her another smile. She took the pictures of the king and queen and stared at them.

"Mikoto was a beautiful queen wasn't she."

"It sure was a waste."

"It was for the protection of the other countries."

I nodded my head knowingly. "What exactly happened anyway?" I asked. My mother shrugged.

"That's something I don't know." She answered quietly. I gathered the pictures of the family and stared at them. What I don't understand is why they needed to be assassinated. Incarceration yes, but assassination? It makes me wonder what exactly they were planning.

I stood up, gathering the pictures and scattered papers and put them away in their rightful place. "M". I stood in front of the shelf and sighed. My mother watched me quietly from her place on the couch.

"You know your father is only trying to keep you from harm's way." She told me. I turned to her and frowned.

"How weak does he think I am?" I asked her. She stood up and walked over to me.

"Oh Naruto." She said hugging me. She patted my head as she continued. "Your father know you're strong, but these are-"

"Precautions that we must take?" I finished the sentence for her. She gave me a loving smile.

"Exactly." With that she let go of me. "It's getting late, you should go to bed." I nodded my head and returned a smile.

"Very well goodnight Naruto." She walked out of the room, leaving me by myself. Once she was gone I sighed. The air outside whistled against the balcony door. I walked over to the door and opened it. A gush of air blew into my face and I smiled at the freshness. I walked further outside and stared into the stars. Admiring the bright white colors, I rested my elbows onto the balcony fence. I sighed happily as the breeze hit my skin.

Suddenly I hear a shuffling noise come from behind me. I turned my head, thinking it may have been my mother. But I was wrong, it was the exact opposite. He wore a dark cloak and a white mask. Fear shivered through my body at the sight. Before I could run or even yell, he ran towards me and covered my mouth. He placed a finger over his mouth and shushed me.

"Be quiet." He whispered. His voice had a low and serious tone to it that sounded slightly melodic to my ears. Not wanting any trouble, I nodded my head. The man let out a quiet sigh before looking over my shoulder. He uncovered my mouth a moment later and jumped off the balcony. Quickly I turned around and saw him landing on the ground and running up to the wall. He climbed the wall with ease as I stared in shock. Once on tip of the wall he turned to me. We stared directly at each other for a little while before he left. The man jumped down the other side of the wall and that was the last of it. I continued to stare in shock. I shook my head frantically before walking back inside, closing the door behind me. I quickly walked out of the room, out into the hall. Leaning against the closed door, I panted. I would definitely be lying if I said that didn't scare me. The way the man just stared at me, or at least I think he was. He wore that mask after all. I stood up, fixing my posture and made my way to my room. As I walked some of the guards asked if I was okay. I being in my shocked state made me just a little bit jumpy, making them look a little worried. I shrugged it off and continued on walking.

* * *

The next morning I woke up, fear still present. I thought I could just sleep it off, but what happened the night before replays in my mind as if it were on loop. I know I should have reported it to someone but my fear got the best of me. Oh well the man is gone now.

I got out of bed and began with my usual morning ritual. A little while later, I leave my room, coat in hand, to sneak off to the city. I don't ever seem to listen, now do I. Carelessly I bump into my mother at the end of the staircase. She eyes widened in shock, but soon relaxed.

"Oh Naruto, what are you doing up so early." She asks. I gave her a bright smile and scratch the back of my head hesitantly.

"J-just heading for the stables." I lie. "Well then mother, can't let the horses wait, bye now." I give her a quick kiss on the cheek before running off.

"Have fun!"She says as I leave.

Quickly I run off to the kitchen as I put on my cloak. As I approach I hear the voices of the kitchen staff, I smile. I walk into the kitchen and everyone greets me happily.

"Naruto." The only man, who actually listened when I said to only call me "Naruto", says.

"Morning Chouji." I said in a sing-song voice. The chef smiled before speaking up again.

"You want breakfast?" He asked, almost teasingly.

"Oh Chouji my man, you don't even have to ask."I answer him. Chouji hollers out a laugh and passes me a plate of food.

"You know, you could wait for breakfast, along with the rest of your family." Chouji suggested. I simply my head and took a bite of my food.

"No, apparently I'm at the stables." I reply. Chouji chuckled and resumes his cooking. We sat there in silence as he cooked and I ate. Once I finished my food I jumped up and walked to the back door.

"Bye Chouji, try not to eat the food." I joke as I exit the kitchen. I could hear Chouji yell something as I leave, but I was too busy laughing to really hear. Walking out, I was greeted with the smell of morning dew. I looked at my surroundings and sighed happily. The garden really was beautiful. It was my favorite place to go to. The East Wing comes to a close second. I shook my head and walked over to the wall. Immediately I remembered the man I saw. He had climbed this wall so quickly and easily, whereas I, even though I have climbed over this wall so many times that I have already lost count, I still seem to have a really hard time climbing this wall. Struggling I finally climbed over the wall and jumped onto a nearby tree. I jumped down the tree landing on my feet and dusted myself off.

I walked over to the lively city. People walked past me without a single hesitation, much to my pleasure. I sighed happily and walked around the city. It was quite nice. I don't know why my father is so worried about me leaving the castle. The city seemed pretty safe to me. I continued to walk around the city in amusement, occasionally stopping to watch little shows held on the streets and others in tents. I saw children gathering around a puppet theater and the show commenced. Intrigued, I decided to watch. As I walked over to the show, a man slightly bumped into me and didn't even apologize. I shrugged, paying it no heed until I realized. _That's the man from the other night!_ I thought. I was sure of it. This man had the same dark blue cloak and the same white mask covering his face. Before I knew it I was running after him. I quickly caught up to him and turning him around forcibly by the shoulder. He spun around and faced me.

"What!" He snapped.

* * *

**Yaaay! I hoped you enjoyed it. So here's the deal, if you like this I continue it, tell me in the reviews. Thnx!**

**REVIEW!FOLLOW!FAVORITE!**

**Ja Ne! **

**3 Teppen**


End file.
